


Can you hear me?

by farbsturz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, damian plays the violin, damians pov, tim needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbsturz/pseuds/farbsturz
Summary: Both Alfred the cat and Titus laid comfortably on his bed as Damian continued to play the violin, a small sigh escaping him as the stress and burden was lifted from his heart. He moved with the music, his body seemingly dancing on its own and the boy almost lost himself between the notes.If it wasn’t for the sudden presence he felt.Shit. Why the hell was Drake at home?





	Can you hear me?

An escape from reality. That was all this was. An useless attempt to create his own world, his own rules. A break from who he was supposed to be. Another time, maybe, where he wasn’t the son of a billionaire. Where he wasn’t the heir to an assassin organization or a vigilante in a flashy costume.

 

A time where he was nothing.

 

And where music was everything.

 

Fingers danced with strings, changed partners over and over again as the bow directed the pace of his thoughts and emotions. It wasn’t often that Damian actually found the manor completely empty of any life and distraction. It was silly and childish of him but the boy had found himself unwilling to play when his family was around. Both his paintings and his music acted as an escape to his own imagination and he felt as if he would reveal his weaknesses if someone were to listen to his way of expressing.

 

He was living in a world dictated by words and no matter how much he said, he seemed to be mute. Words were empty. They were a mere tool and weapon to get whatever you desired. But music and art were pure. A way of reflecting one's soul, no hiding or deceiving. These short moments in which green eyes were closed, in which his hands seemingly moved by themselves - these were the moments in which he was simply Damian. No last name. No reputation. No responsibilities.

 

Both Alfred the cat and Titus laid comfortably on his bed as Damian continued to play the violin, a small sigh escaping him as the stress and burden was lifted from his heart. He moved with the music, his body seemingly dancing on its own and the boy almost lost himself between the notes.

 

If it wasn’t for the sudden presence he felt.

 

Like a bucket full of ice cubes had been pulled over his head, Damian found himself back in reality sooner than he had liked. Fingers were stuck in place and green reluctantly opened to stare at the intruder standing in his doorway.

 

Shit. Why the hell was Drake at home?

 

Damian ignored the upcoming embarrassment from being caught in a passionate and vulnerable situation, hid the reddening cheeks behind a mask of anger. He didn’t need his brothers to make even more fun of him then they already did.

 

Lowering the instrument, Damian held onto the bow as if it resembled a sword and silently threatened the older boy to not make a snarky comment. No matter how far they have gotten, Tim’s and his relationship still wasn’t the best in the manor. While he didn’t try to strangle his brother in his sleep anymore, they were far from being each other’s favourite. Damian didn’t even know whether he would have preferred being caught by Todd, who at least showed interest in classics.

 

But this was Tim Drake. The chosen son. The _detective._ The one who resembled his father the most. And while Damian hated to admit it, he knew that Drake’s intelligence regarding strategies and technology was superior to his. He was jealous on Drake’s reputation, hated how both his father and even his grandfather saw him as worthy and equal. And Damian? Damian was the biological son who had been forced onto his father. Who hadn’t been wanted at the beginning. And even now Drake had still refused to accept him. As Robin. As part of the family.

 

Things had gotten better after he had… well, died and come back. A part of him was still wondering just why Drake had accompanied the others to Apokolips, whether it was merely to make sure that his father was alright or maybe a part of him had actually cared about Damian. They hadn’t talked a lot since then and the current Robin didn’t quite know what to make out of it.

 

His train of thoughts brought him back to the present and it was only now that Damian actually noticed the state his brother was in. Drake’s body language screamed of exhaustion and the dark circles spoke volumes about the other’s well-being. With a slumped back, an outworn shirt and pants it was more than obvious that Drake hadn’t rested in a while. Damian slightly dropped his defense and waited for some kind of reaction, trying to retain his stance as the other took him in as well.

 

“I didn’t know you play the violin.”

 

Damian blinked at that. It was such a… casual statement. He didn’t know what he had expected but this actually sounded like the start of some smalltalk. Something he and Drake never had before.

 

“Mother wanted me to be skilled in many fields, both in and out of battle.”

 

Moving to place the instrument back into its case, the boy froze as he heard his brother speaking up again.

 

“You don’t have to stop on my account, you know? I was just heading for the kitchen. It seemed as if you were enjoying it so just continue.”

 

The current Robin looked over his shoulder, still frozen in his movement, and searched for any ill intention behind these words. However, tired eyes gave nothing away but sincerity and with some hesitation, Damian moved to stand straight again.

 

Awkward silence began to spread between the brothers and the boy didn’t know how to act. It was unknown territory they were both on and Damian expected to trip onto a hidden landmine only to trigger yet another typical argument.

 

But nothing came.

 

“Anyway.” Drake coughed and ruffled the back of his hair as he pointed into a direction “I will leave then… It sounded good, Damian. I’m sure Dick would love to listen to it sometime.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Shit. Damian hadn’t meant to speak up. His brother stopped in his movement to study him with curious blue and the boy had to swallow the lump in his throat. _Act indifferently._ Pointing at his bed, he lifted his chin to show some authority.

 

“Sit down.”

 

He bit his lips.

 

“...please.”

 

Damn it, where was Grayson when you needed him to take over the social interaction for you. But surprisingly Drake did as he had been told after a lot of consideration and green eyes followed the other as he slowly walked towards the bed. Both Alfred and Titus looked up from their places and began to make room for their newest addition on the comfortable blanket. Damian almost wanted to laugh at the awkwardness in Drake’s body language but he didn’t want to destroy what little of conversation they had ongoing. His heart began to beat faster at the idea of having audience but the boy willed himself to calm down as he once again placed his chin on the violin, body in perfect position as the bow kissed the strings.

 

A single long tone began to fill the room and with new found confidence Damian picked up his own symphony where he had left off. All tension poured out of him as he began to move to the music, eyes closed as his imagination caught him from the fall out of reality. Soon enough had he forgotten about the other presence in his room, nothing existed besides his own being and the instrument in his hands.

 

He played and played, spoke through every tone and a smile lingered on his lips as he told an unknown story with his fingers. Damian didn’t care whether no one understood his ‘words’, he continued to sing, yell and explain through the violin.

 

Not knowing how much time has passed, the boy clicked his tongue the next time he entered reality. His eyes opened and Damian was quite surprised upon what he saw. While he had expected Drake to leave at some point, it was now that he saw the sleeping form of his brother on the bed. Both Alfred and Titus had wrapped themselves around the teenager for additional warmth and Damian could see a peaceful expression on Drake’s face. He didn’t know how long the other had been awake but it seemed as if Damian’s play had acted as a much needed lullaby. Whether he should feel insulted that his brother had fallen asleep instead of listening, Damian didn’t know. But for now it seemed acceptable.

 

The instrument was placed in its case as quietly as possible and Damian gestured for his pets to stay where they were. Sure, he and Drake didn’t always get along but it was obvious how much his brother needed the sleep.

 

The lights were turned off and Damian tiptoed out of his own room, closing the door behind himself. He sauntered down the empty halls of the manor and wondered what case Drake had worked on. His way finally led him down towards the batcave and the boy found the computer still turned on, several folders and notes opened. With a click on his tongue Damian sat down in front of them and began to look through the files. Maybe he could finish most of the work before Drake woke up again.

 

Sure, Damian didn’t have the best relationship with his family but he had always been better at showing his thoughts through actions than words. And if this meant Drake could get some hours of sleep, he was willing to work through the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this!
> 
> My tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
